A Fallen Soul Trilogy: Book Three: A Soul Within A Soul
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: The final chapter is here. Following the events of the last book, Lilith struggles with the decision of who to tell and what to do. When the scoobies arrive in LA things heat up, but nothing could prepare them for what the Senior Partners have planned for Lilith and her unborn offspring. Rated T for language and violence. Angel x Lilith. Spike x Lilith.
1. The arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer, or Angel. **

"Fine." Lilith sat down on the edge of the road and placed her head in her hands before she slowly drew her lips back, preparing her voice and eardrums for what was to come. "I'm...At least I think so...I asked Wes about it and he said something about Darla getting pregnant once...It's happening the exact same way...You see...I'm Pregnant, Annabelle. _We're _Pregnant."

Hamilton stood in the shadows a few feet away and slowly raised his cell phone to his ear. "Yes sirs. The seers were right. It is true. Yes sirs. Of course not sirs." And with that he ended the call and then dialed a new number. "It seems that we are in need of your services again." He spoke into the phone with a small smile on his face.

**A Soul Within a Soul**

_**I will pursue this dream, 'cause I know it's expected that I be serene  
Upon this winding road, in the face of the crowds that bustle all around  
Although it seems like I am chasing after the past,  
What I want is a place where the sky is alive and like home to me  
Please try to understand the truth  
That this is no choice  
And I wish you'd stop with that look of despair  
You're giving me**_

**David Borenaz as Angel/Angelus**

**SWAT uniforms surround him as he tried to get free.**

**He wrapped his arms, comfortingly around Lilith's body.**

_**Tears are nothing but the shape of our weakness  
And they won't bring any absolution  
I do not see an end to this labyrinth  
Who am I waiting for~**_

**James Marsters as Spike/William**

**Spike sighed, a soft smile forming on his lips.**

**He squared off against Drusilla with a smirk on his face.**

**He slowly kissed Lilith's head comfortingly.**

_**And I write it down in the pages of my notebook  
'Cause I'm looking for the me that is still honest  
I am running but I don't even know why  
From this reality**_

**Jessica Grace as Lilith Omirou/Annabelle Omirou**

**Lilith glared at an unseen figure, tears running freely down her cheeks.**

**She chatted with Willow and Buffy seriously.**

**Lilith screamed as rain fell down on her face and she kneeled over on the ground.**

_**To chase my wishes I'll carry on living  
And I will always remember the depths of the darkness  
I'll face my demons and I'll no longer run away  
There isn't a place to go  
I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless  
'Cause my whole life is ahead of me  
I'll quash the numbness  
'Cause pain's better than the emptiness**_

**J. August Richards as Charles Gunn**

**Gunn's eyes widened in shock.**

**He slowly kissed a unseen woman.**

**He winced in pain as someone grabbed his hand and squeezed it.**

_**I must apologize, I've really messed up and  
I am so ashamed  
I may not say it much,  
But I know that I make you worry all the time**_

**Amy Acker as Illyria**

**Illyria kicked at the SWAT team furiously only to be punched to the ground.**

**She gazed it's Wesleys eyes.**

**She slowly turned her form to Fred as tears fell from her eyes.**

_**Back then you always could accept the things I'd done  
And you're still the same today so I'll try not to burden you  
But try to realize that I have closed my eyes  
Just because the world is too harsh  
And I'm willing to blind myself**_

**Andy Hallet as Lorne**

**He sighed and took a well manicured hand in his.**

**He slowly sang to something in a cradle.**

**He glared at an unseen figure.**

_**Rumors that they have spread about us  
I do not know which was the first one  
"We were friends from the second that we met,"  
Just stop with the lies already  
And my heart turned red with this passion  
And it almost consumed my very being  
'Cause in truth I'd held onto hope  
From this reality**_

**Alexis Denisof as Wesley Windum Price**

**Clip of Wesley sending a grappling hook to the ceiling, and of him looking at books.**

**Clip of Lilith looking horrified and staring at some unseen figure.**

_**To chase my wishes I'll carry on living  
And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?  
I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away  
There isn't a place to go  
I still am grateful for the care you've shown me  
So I'll find the strength to make it count  
I'll always move onward  
Facing my friends and foes alike**_

**Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Anne Summers**

**Buffy narrowed her eyes in anger before she went over and punched Angel and Spike in the face.**

**She whacked Lilith over the head.**

**Rain poured down on her head and she complained loudly about it.**

_**How do you unlock this door that has no key?**_  
_**Can you think of a way?**_

**Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris**

**Xander laughed softly as he rested one arm on Buffy and the other on Willow.**

**He slowly put together a black M412 gun.**

**He glared at the vampire before him before he slapped her hard across the face.**

_**We can't go back to the beginning**_  
_**The story is set, and our destinies too**_

**Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg**

**Willow chuckled nervously before scratching the back of her head.**

**She looked up slowly, her eyes now a pure black.**

**Kennedy and Willow kissed each other passionately.**

**_Open up your eyes_**  
**_Open up your eyes_**

**Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles**

**Giles and Wesley argued with each other before Giles slowly took off his glasses and cleaned them.**

**Giles glared at Wesley before going off into a rant while pointing at a book in his hand.**

**His eyes widened in surprise before he sighed and cleaned his glasses again.**

_**I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless**_  
_**'Cause my whole life is ahead of me**_

**Sarah Hagan as Amanda**

**Amanda blinked before slowly pulling out a stake and throwing it.**

**She laughed lightly as Dawn patted her on the back.**

_**And the things I once abandoned  
**__**I want to try and find again**_

**Lyari Limon as Kennedy**

**Kennedy patted Amanda on the back comfortingly.**

**She slowly caressed Willows face.**

**She smirked before wuickly taking off the head of a demon.**

_**Come on, just one more time**_

**Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers**

**Dawn smiled slightly before turning towards Buffy to Argue.**

**Her eyes widened in shock and excitement.**

_**To chase my wishes I'll carry on living**_  
_**And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?**_  
_**I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away**_

**Juliet Landau as Drusilla**

**Drusilla purred as she placed her fingers on Lilith's stomach.**

**She giggled before reaching into a cradle with another giggle.**

**She hugged her past self dramatically with a grin.**

_**There isn't a place to go  
I still am grateful for the care you've shown me  
So I'll find the strength to make it count**_

**And**

**Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane**

**Faith ducked a blow from a demon before kicking him in the face.**

**She paced back and forth with a cell phone pressed to her ear.**

**Faith sighed a rubbed her temples before placing a hand on Lilith shoulder with a smile.**

_**I'll quash the numbness  
'Cause pain's better than the emptiness**_

Lilith leaned heavily against the wall with a pained look on her face. "You need to tell someone." Annabelle commented.

"I already did," She turned to her. "I told you."

"Someone else." She said with a sharp look.

"Like who? Angel? Angelus? Sire-boy? No thank you." She retorted with a glare.

"I was suggesting that you tell them. Not yet anyway. I was suggesting that you tell the british guy and the green demon. Maybe even the blue chic." Annabelle responded.

"What? Tell Wesley, Lorne, and Illyria? You're crazy!" She yelled.

"No I'm not. Think about it! You could get some advise!" She reasoned!

"No! I won't!" She snapped. "I'm not telling them anything.

"Not telling us what?" Wesley asked as he walked up with Illyria and Lorne following.

"Nothing."

"Lilith."

"Just shut up about it!" She yelled.

"Yeah, Wes. Come on, Now. If I were her I wouldn't want anyone else to know about it either." _'Huh?'_

"The only reason why we do know about it is because we've got Willow." Another voice said. Lilith turned around and hr eyes widened as she saw Faith, Xander, Willow, and Kennedy standing in front of them.

"Hey Lil." Faith waved at her with a smile.

_**Hey, Do you remember that scarlet evening sky?**_

_**We made a promise while the summer wind embraced us.**_

_**While we held each other tight.**_

_**As that impossible smile grows, a shadow forms**_

_**That's why I acted to be blind, and let it go.**_

_**I've been waiting for that unshaking warning on the table**_

_**Everything hidden in those white mornings & nights;**_

_**I understood everything.**_

_**Hey, you've forgotten that scarlet-stained sky, haven't you?**_

_**You haven't kept your promise, and everything went away with the summer wind,**_

_**Now we can't go back.**_

_**Sound, color and warmth - this room has neither.**_

_**Today passed in vain - I'm shaking and tired; all I can do is sleep.**_

_**"I was able to break you so easily, right? You love and hate lies in the same time," those were your words.**_

_**If we stayed together, we would only get hurt more**_

_**That's why, we said our farewells.**_

_**"We'll meet again"**_

_**That's what we said as we waved, but we won't meet again, right?**_

_**The last lie was a soft lie...**_

_**I won't forget.**_

_**Hey, will you remember that scarlet-stained sky, won't you?**_

_**We'll hold onto this promise,**_

_**And we'll walk our own ways.**_

* * *

**I know, I know, yet another cliffy! I hope you guys liked the Prolouge!**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	2. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer, or Angel. **

"Faith? Willow? What are you guys doing here?" Lilith asked critically.

"Willow here had a vision type thing. Well, her covens seer did. About the bun in your oven." Faith said with a grin.

"Oh shit."

**A Soul Within a Soul**

_**I will pursue this dream, 'cause I know it's expected that I be serene  
Upon this winding road, in the face of the crowds that bustle all around  
Although it seems like I am chasing after the past,  
What I want is a place where the sky is alive and like home to me  
Please try to understand the truth  
That this is no choice  
And I wish you'd stop with that look of despair  
You're giving me**_

David Borenaz as Angel/Angelus

SWAT uniforms surround him as he tried to get free.

He wrapped his arms, comfortingly around Lilith's body.

_**Tears are nothing but the shape of our weakness  
And they won't bring any absolution  
I do not see an end to this labyrinth  
Who am I waiting for~**_

James Marsters as Spike/William

Spike sighed, a soft smile forming on his lips.

He squared off against Drusilla with a smirk on his face.

He slowly kissed Lilith's head comfortingly.

_**And I write it down in the pages of my notebook  
'Cause I'm looking for the me that is still honest  
I am running but I don't even know why  
From this reality**_

Jessica Grace as Lilith Omirou/Annabelle Omirou

Lilith glared at an unseen figure, tears running freely down her cheeks.

She chatted with Willow and Buffy seriously.

Lilith screamed as rain fell down on her face and she kneeled over on the ground.

_**To chase my wishes I'll carry on living  
And I will always remember the depths of the darkness  
I'll face my demons and I'll no longer run away  
There isn't a place to go  
I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless  
'Cause my whole life is ahead of me  
I'll quash the numbness  
'Cause pain's better than the emptiness**_

J. August Richards as Charles Gunn

Gunn's eyes widened in shock.

He slowly kissed a unseen woman.

He winced in pain as someone grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

_**I must apologize, I've really messed up and  
I am so ashamed  
I may not say it much,  
But I know that I make you worry all the time**_

Amy Acker as Illyria

Illyria kicked at the SWAT team furiously only to be punched to the ground.

She gazed it's Wesleys eyes.

She slowly turned her form to Fred as tears fell from her eyes.

_**Back then you always could accept the things I'd done  
And you're still the same today so I'll try not to burden you  
But try to realize that I have closed my eyes  
Just because the world is too harsh  
And I'm willing to blind myself**_

Andy Hallet as Lorne

He sighed and took a well manicured hand in his.

He slowly sang to something in a cradle.

He glared at an unseen figure.

_**Rumors that they have spread about us  
I do not know which was the first one  
"We were friends from the second that we met,"  
Just stop with the lies already  
And my heart turned red with this passion  
And it almost consumed my very being  
'Cause in truth I'd held onto hope  
From this reality**_

Alexis Denisof as Wesley Windum Price

Clip of Wesley sending a grappling hook to the ceiling, and of him looking at books.

Clip of Lilith looking horrified and staring at some unseen figure.

_**To chase my wishes I'll carry on living  
And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?  
I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away  
There isn't a place to go  
I still am grateful for the care you've shown me  
So I'll find the strength to make it count  
I'll always move onward  
Facing my friends and foes alike**_

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Anne Summers

Buffy narrowed her eyes in anger before she went over and punched Angel and Spike in the face.

She whacked Lilith over the head.

Rain poured down on her head and she complained loudly about it.

_**How do you unlock this door that has no key?**_  
_**Can you think of a way?**_

Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris

Xander laughed softly as he rested one arm on Buffy and the other on Willow.

He slowly put together a black M412 gun.

He glared at the vampire before him before he slapped her hard across the face.

_**We can't go back to the beginning**_  
_**The story is set, and our destinies too**_

Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg

Willow chuckled nervously before scratching the back of her head.

She looked up slowly, her eyes now a pure black.

Kennedy and Willow kissed each other passionately.

**_Open up your eyes_**  
**_Open up your eyes_**

Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles

Giles and Wesley argued with each other before Giles slowly took off his glasses and cleaned them.

Giles glared at Wesley before going off into a rant while pointing at a book in his hand.

His eyes widened in surprise before he sighed and cleaned his glasses again.

_**I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless**_  
_**'Cause my whole life is ahead of me**_

Sarah Hagan as Amanda

Amanda blinked before slowly pulling out a stake and throwing it.

She laughed lightly as Dawn patted her on the back.

_**And the things I once abandoned  
**__**I want to try and find again**_

Lyari Limon as Kennedy

Kennedy patted Amanda on the back comfortingly.

She slowly caressed Willows face.

She smirked before wuickly taking off the head of a demon.

_**Come on, just one more time**_

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers

Dawn smiled slightly before turning towards Buffy to Argue.

Her eyes widened in shock and excitement.

_**To chase my wishes I'll carry on living**_  
_**And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?**_  
_**I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away**_

Juliet Landau as Drusilla

Drusilla purred as she placed her fingers on Lilith's stomach.

She giggled before reaching into a cradle with another giggle.

She hugged her past self dramatically with a grin.

_**There isn't a place to go  
I still am grateful for the care you've shown me  
So I'll find the strength to make it count**_

**And**

Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane

Faith ducked a blow from a demon before kicking him in the face.

She paced back and forth with a cell phone pressed to her ear.

Faith sighed a rubbed her temples before placing a hand on Lilith shoulder with a smile.

_**I'll quash the numbness  
'Cause pain's better than the emptiness**_

"So, when were you planning on telling us?" Buffy yelled. After they had gotten back to Lilith's apartment they were greeted with a very angry Buffy, and Dawn, a cheerful Xander, and an irritated Giles who soon got into a fight with Wesley.

"I wasn't." Lilith responded before turning to Willow. "What...What did your seer friend see about it?" She asked carefully.

"Well that's the thing. It's a female. She will grow up to be one of the most powerful beings this world has ever known." Willow said.

"Good...or Evil?" She asked.

"My seer friend, Elizabeth, said that they will be a great source of good." Willow replied.

"They?" Lilith questioned.

* * *

Drusilla froze slightly as she saw something in the cosmos. "Oh..." She moaned in pain as she fell to the ground. "Such power...It's intoxicating..." She giggled insanely.

"Dru?" Spike asked as he walked in, confused.

"Oh, my sweet William. You have no idea what you've created..." She giggled as she roleld around on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll fin out soon my sweet..."

_**Hey, Do you remember that scarlet evening sky?**_

_**We made a promise while the summer wind embraced us.**_

_**While we held each other tight.**_

_**As that impossible smile grows, a shadow forms**_

_**That's why I acted to be blind, and let it go.**_

_**I've been waiting for that unshaking warning on the table**_

_**Everything hidden in those white mornings & nights;**_

_**I understood everything.**_

_**Hey, you've forgotten that scarlet-stained sky, haven't you?**_

_**You haven't kept your promise, and everything went away with the summer wind,**_

_**Now we can't go back.**_

_**Sound, color and warmth - this room has neither.**_

_**Today passed in vain - I'm shaking and tired; all I can do is sleep.**_

_**"I was able to break you so easily, right? You love and hate lies in the same time," those were your words.**_

_**If we stayed together, we would only get hurt more**_

_**That's why, we said our farewells.**_

_**"We'll meet again"**_

_**That's what we said as we waved, but we won't meet again, right?**_

_**The last lie was a soft lie...**_

_**I won't forget.**_

_**Hey, will you remember that scarlet-stained sky, won't you?**_

_**We'll hold onto this promise,**_

_**And we'll walk our own ways.**_

* * *

**Well here you go! Chapter 2~ I'm sorry it's so short but I'll try to make teh enxt one longer. **

**Review~?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	3. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
